A growing number of customers choose to view television shows, movies, and other video content streamed to various consumer electronic devices, such as tablets and smartphones, because they like more control over when, where, and how video content is experienced. Even when using more conventional set-top boxes and televisions, customers regularly take advantage of video on demand (VOD) and time shifting devices (e.g., digital video recorders) to watch video content on their own schedules. Consistent with the desire for greater control, customers are accustomed to being able to pause, rewind, and fast forward video content, even when watching “live” (i.e., linear) television.
Customers have also embraced interactive television, which offers a more immersive and enjoyable experience. Interactive television adds data services to traditional television technology. For example, interactive television may allow customers to obtain additional information related to the video content being watched. Interactive television may also be used for advertising and may allow television service providers to offer targeted advertising services.
Giving customers the control they desire is sometimes in conflict with the business realities of those supplying the video content, such as television service providers, television networks, and advertisers. For example, advertisers recognize that the ability to fast forward video content potentially allows customers to skip advertisements, which may reduce the value of advertising. However, limiting the control customers are given when viewing video content may result in poor customer experience. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.